


Welcome Home

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Illya returns to the comforts of home after a successful mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksturf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/gifts).



As Illya reached their floor of the apartment building, a tantalizing smell filled the corridor. He could see their neighbors opening their doors and looking hungrily at the door of the apartment that Illya shared with Napoleon. Illya pretended not to notice, dragging his suitcase behind him as he let himself in and the full scent of cinnamon and nutmeg hit his nostrils.

“It’s only me,” he called, as he locked up behind him.

Napoleon darted out of the kitchen, wearing a flour-covered apron.

“You’re back early,” he commented, looking at the clock.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry; shall I go out and come back again after an hour?”

“Ha ha, welcome back,” Napoleon grinned, taking the suitcase from Illya. “How was the mission?”

“Refreshingly routine,” Illya said. “Everything went like clockwork, the ambassador made it to his destination without trouble, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. I was more than content with it.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Napoleon chided.

“Nonexistent without you there to convince me to live dangerously.”

“Ah. Well, in that case, I understand perfectly.”

“Oh, do you?”

“I’m just that fun to be with, aren’t I?”

“Keep telling yourself that. I was going to suggest you are a magnet for trouble.”

Napoleon scoffed.

“And to think I went through the trouble of making a pumpkin pie for you as a ‘welcome home’ gift…”

“Ah, so that’s what that smell is? You had everyone out in the corridor with their noses pointed towards our door.”

“Yeah; it should be cool enough by now…”

Napoleon disappeared into the kitchen again and returned with a slice of pie on a plate with a fork, which he handed to Illya, who sat down in the armchair and tasted it. Illya was usually good at maintaining a neutral expression, but his eyes betrayed how impressed he was with the pie.

“See, I may be a magnet for trouble, but I can sure make a mean pumpkin pie.”

“I never doubted that.”

Napoleon now squeezed into the armchair along with Illya.

“Welcome back,” he said.

“Thank you,” Illya said, as he continued to eat. “Now kindly remove that apron before you get flour on my travel suit.”

The Russian smirked to himself as he heard Napoleon grumble in exasperation. There was something satisfying about being able to match each other in skills and banter.


End file.
